Your Not Alone
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Missing scene to 11th hour. After saving the world, 11 calapses and Amy and Rory need to take care of him. 11 finds he is not as alone as he thinks. Amy/Rory. Rory/11 friendship. Mentions of 10/Rose.


Not alone

 **AN:** Mini drabble set after The 11th hour. Missing scene after The Doctor sent the Atraki away for good. Kinda AU compared to show timelines but nothing New York shattering.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dr Who or any of its property. I write for enjoyment and do not intend to make profit off this.

 **Warnings:** none this time.

Pain raced through his body. The timelord fell to his knees. He had pushed his body too far. It was too soon after a regeneration for him to be up and running, let alone saving Earth for the umpteenth time.

Rory was immediately at the timelords side. He didn't know what was normal for the alien so he didn't bother checking vitals. He did know the timelord was in pain. Probably from straining himself.

When the timelord came to awareness again, he was up against the nurse. Rory noted he was still pale and shaky but seemed more aware. The Doctor looked confused and panicked. "Its okay. Your safe. Its just Amy and me." the nurse said calmly. The Doctor wanted to pull away but the comforting warmth but knew he didn't have the strength. He should be embarrassed but he couldn't find the will to be. So he settled for staying put.

Regeneration sickness was awful.

Rory seemed worried. He eyed his girlfriends imaginary friend with concern. "We need to get him home. He needs rest." he said calmer than he felt.

"How do we do that exactly? You can't be seen carrying him! He can't be left here either. What if they cut him open or something?" Amy replied.

Just then she heard a familiar sound. The Tardis phasing sound. As if the Tardis was sentient and knew her pilot was in trouble. The doors opened easily and they heard the lock click shut, before the familiar phasing sounds again.

Rory placed the timelord in the floor carefully, using the timelords jacket as a pillow. The Doctor had fallen asleep.

Soon he heard a thud as they landed. Amy ventured out first. She grinned. The Tardis had taken them home. They stood outside Amy's house now. It was enough to excite her.

Rory seemed more concerned with The Doctor. The timelord was still sleeping but was shivering now. He picked up the alien and carried him into the house. The timelord was set up in Amy's bed with Rory standing guard.

By now The Doctor had started sweating and seemed to be in pain again. He cried out loudly and gripped his shirt as more pain ripped through him. His hearts beat wildly and he panted.

Rory muttered comforting things and rubbed his back. The actions seemed to help. Soon the timelord was fast asleep again. Exhausted. There was no doubt the timelord would have to ride it out. When the timelord woke again he was whimpering and exhaustedly clutching his head. Rory immediately settled by him, worryingly watching the alien. Alien or not, how much could the timelords body take?

The nurse took hold of The Doctors hand. For a moment the timelord stopped whimpering and the human felt a tug in his mind.

When Rory woke again, he saw Amy's concerned gaze hovering over him. He turned to check on his patient and saw the timelord was up and grinning. "I had the strangest dreams. There was a man with a time machine".

Amy looked almost bored.

"Same as his but not the same guy." he explained. "He had adventures. He loved a girl. A blonde from England I think."

The Doctor looked almost pained. "Sorry about that. I had abit too much running around in my head. It was all abit wibbly wobbly-" he paused again looking pained. "Err it was abit full...like sink you left running with water...if it helps...huh that was actually apt wasn't it...thats new. That was the last me. Its all so..."he seemed to be thinking hard.

"Last you?!" Rory replied confused. The timelord seemed to forget to what he was about to say.

"Yeah" the timelord grinned back as if that explained everything.

Amy didn't seem to be concerned however, her grin matched her imaginary friends. Like two 5yr olds up to no good. Rory didn't know whether to be happy or wary of the pair.

The Doctor grinned, feeling an odd warmth. His Amelia and her future husband has not left him alone. Even his Tardis had come to his rescue. He wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
